1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soap holder; in particular, to a soap holder which keeps the soap dry and handy to pick up.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional soap holders often make the soap sticky and inconvenient to pick up. The remains of soap sticking onto the soap holder are also difficult to recycle and are therefore wasted.